Willing Hearts
by Ruby27
Summary: After Sesshomaru Takahashi is murdered, Higurashi Inc. is blamed for the death. But in fear of Kami Co, Takahashi Ind. and Higurashi Inc. must keep thier companies joint. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome take over the businesses. Will this be a partnership of lie


Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha but we wish we did. Waaaaaah!!!!! Why must we be punished for our obsession with a Japanese cartoon?!  
  
Ruby27: You know that doesn't sound right out loud?  
  
Hentai no Ai: _Looks at disclaimer_ Crap...-- your right.  
  
Ruby: ¬¬ sometimes I wonder about you.....  
  
HnA: As do I, butt plug.  
  
Ruby: Hey! I resent that...  
  
HnA: Enough with the distractions let's start this!  
  
Ruby: _Death glare_ Whatever, this is a story written by me-  
  
HnA: AND ME!!!!!  
  
Ruby: WE KNOW!!!!!  
  
HnA: WELL EXCUSE ME!!!!!  
  
Ruby: Oh shut up, this might take a while so hold on with us people!  
  
HnA: ANYWAY, let us begin the chapter.  
  
Ruby: There is SERIOUSLY something wrong with you.

* * *

Willing Heart: Chapter 1- In the Dark  
  
Sesshomaru walked along the wall silently with his gun in hand. His eyes traveled down the dimly lit hall, taking in all the doors with no handles. He heard light scurrying behind him. He turned around and glared at the darkness.  
  
"Disgusting, rats" He stated in a low, irritated voice. Sesshomaru turned back around and continued down the hall. He realized the final door had a doorknob and on it said a familiar name.  
  
"Overdramatic" He muttered as he entered the room, searching for a light switch. But the search ended quickly as he felt a swift kick to his gut. His eyes widened in surprise as he stumbled back.  
  
"Sesshomaru's getting a little clumsy, eh?" A muffled voice came from the shadows  
  
Sesshomaru growled, not being able to locate his enemy even with his demonic powers. This person had to be a youkai, miko, of priest, concealing their aura with some spell or barrier. He heard something more behind him and turned to attack but felt himself flying into a wall, from a forceful punch to his ribs.  
  
"Bad move for you."  
  
Sesshomaru could hear the smirk in the voice's tone. He realized he had yet to let go of his gun. Letting lose a barrage of bullets, he tried to take down his unknown enemy.  
  
It was quiet, but he could still hear the distinct sound of a heartbeat.  
  
"Kuso"  
  
"That's right, you missed, baka."  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes slowly, letting his hands glow an eerie green as the ground around him began to melt, and the room began to light up a little.  
  
"Looks like the doggie is smarter then I thought. This is gonna be fun."  
  
The figure quickly moved to the side then grabbed his arm, and effortlessly, tossed him over its shoulder. A knife suddenly appeared in one of it's hands, and they stabbed it in his stomach. Sesshomaru looked deep into the dark eyes of his attacker.  
  
"Do you REALLY think a dagger could kill me?"  
  
"No, of course not, but a poisonous one would." A smile evident in its voice.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he made a grab for the knife, only to get his hand burned.  
  
"What the-?" Sesshomaru looked up again when he heard laughter.  
  
"Fool! Who would be stupid enough not to put a barrier on the dagger?"  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"Tsk Tsk.... You're starting to sound like your brother. But now my patience wears thin."  
  
The voice spoke in a bored tone. The figure moved forward getting it's hand ready to deal the killing blow to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
The figure brought its fist back and smiled a smile so evil, it rivaled Sesshomaru.  
  
"Higurashi"  
  
It threw a forceful punch to Sesshomaru's throat, breaking his windpipe, killing him instantly.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of bed, sweating and panting heavily. Why did he just have that dream? Why did he just watch Sesshomaru get killed? Who was the killer? And WHY did the killer say his best friend's last name??? AND WHY WAS HE THINKING?!!?  
  
"It's too early for this"  
  
He sighed as he went downstairs, scratching his dog-like ears on top of his head, to his families extremely expensive living room. He dropped to the couch and looked around the still dark room. He hated it when he woke up earlier than the sun, it made him so drowsy but no matter how hard he tried, he could never get back to sleep. (A/N: Err!! I hate when that happens!!!!! Damn sun!!)  
  
With a sigh he flicked on the big screen tv. The remote fell from his hand with a soft "thud" as his eyes widened at the picture on the screen.  
  
"Takahashi Sesshomaru was found dead last night,"  
  
It was Inuyasha's LEAST favorite news channel in the first place. WRS always had something bad to say about his family.  
  
"The stab wound in his stomach held traces of poison and hand marks were found on his neck. His body was found near a .45 millimeter gun in the office of Kouga Ookami Sr.,"  
  
Inuyasha fumed as he caught the smirking glint in the news caster's dark blue eyes.  
  
"Mr.Ookami ownes Kami Co., and is currently on vacation. There was a recent joint between Takahashi Industries and Higurashi Inc., both are working against Kami Co. but,"  
  
Inuyasha glared harder at the screen. There was ALWAYS a "but"." Near Mr.Takahashi's body there was an 'H' written in his blood."  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he watched as the anchorman turned to the woman on his right and started talking again.  
  
"Sounds like Higurashi Inc. is going after Takahashi Industries, too. How could Inutaisho be so ignorant, that he sent his own son to get murdered?"  
  
The man turned back to the camera with a victorious smile, as if knowing he caused Inuyasha to break one the remotes." Now, back to more IMPORTANT news, how chocolate is healthier than you think"  
  
Inuyasha picked up ANOTHER remote (A/N: Poor remotes... they didn't harm anyone! _Cries softly_) and threw it forcefully at the screen, breaking it.  
  
"Fucking bastards..." He looked around the room for the house phone. Finding his next victim, he dialed a number.  
  
"Kagome better be fuckin' awake"

* * *

Ruby: Woooo!!!!! First ever fic!!!  
  
HnA: Not mine.....  
  
Ruby: _Suddenly cries_  
  
HnA: Why are you crying?  
  
Ruby: Sesshomaru!!!! HE DIED!!!!! _Cries heart and soul out_  
  
HnA: Uh... I thought we talked about this....  
  
Ruby: I KNOW!!! BUT HE IS DEAD!!! _Cries_ I'll never see him again!!!!!  
  
HnA: Fellow readers... I warn you that this "person" is insane... hide your children!!  
  
Ruby: _Suddenly normal_ Grr!!! I'm telling my cat on you!!!! _Walks away_ Damn... I don't HAVE a cat.....  
  
HnA: _Sweat drop_ Please review below while I go and kick my friend........

**_Glossary_**  
  
Kuso-Shit  
  
Baka-Idiot


End file.
